narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuyu no Owari ni
Fuyu no Owari ni (冬の終わりに, lit. Al final del invierno), es una canción que vino con el soundtrack de The Last: Naruto the Movie cantada por Nana Mizuki y compuesta por Takaki Hiroshi. Es una canción basada en el personaje de Hinata Hyūga. Letra Romaji= Mata furi dashita Yozora ni mau yuki ni Ano hi no koto Omoi dashite miru Anata wa itsumo Mae dake wo mitsumete Dokoka tooku e to Itte shimai sou de Watashi no kimochi Anata ni wa todokanai Kizuite mo kurenai mama Nando me no fuyu ka nante Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake Omotte kita kedo Kanawanai Mukuwarenai Soredemo owaru koto no nai koi ni Kurushikute mo Kokoro wa kogoe wa shinai Anata ni totte Taisetsu na mono nara Onaji you ni Watashi mo taisetsu Sore ga anata no Shiawase to naru nara Egao de mi okuru Saigo ni dekiru koto Anata wa tou ni Wasureteiru deshou ne Demo watashi ni wa tokubetsu Nando demo omoi kaesu Hajimete deatta ano shunkan wo Itsumo kono mune ni Mou nidoto konna fuu ni Dare ka suki ni naru koto wa nai to Furi tsumotta Gin’iro no keshiki miteta Nando me no fuyu ka nante Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake Omotte kita kedo Kanawanai Mukuwarenai Soredemo watashi wa iin da nante Jibun ni uso wo tsuita Nando demo tsutaenakucha Tatoe todokanai koe da to shite mo Yuuki wo ima Furi shibotte sakebu kara Anata no koto ga daisuki |-| Kanji= また降り出した 夜空に舞う雪に あの日のこと 思い出してみる あなたはいつも 前だけを見つめて どこか遠くへと 行ってしまいそうで 私の気持ち あなたには届かない 気づいてもくれないまま 何度目の冬かなんて 忘れるぐらい　あなたのことだけ 想って来たけど 叶わない　報われない それでも終わることのない恋に 苦しくても 心は凍えはしない あなたにとって 大切な物なら 同じように 私も大切 それがあなたの 幸せとなるなら 笑顔で見送る 最後に出来ること あなたはとうに 忘れているでしょうね でも私には特別 何度でも思い返す 初めて出遭ったあの瞬間を いつもこの胸に もう二度とこんな風に 誰かを好きになることはないと 降り積もった 銀色の景色見てた 何度目の冬かなんて 忘れるぐらい　あなたのことだけ 想って来たけど 叶わない　報われない それでも私はいいんだなんて 自分に嘘をついた 何度でも伝えなくちゃ たとえ届かない声だとしても 勇気を今 振り絞って叫ぶから あなたのことが大好き |-| Español= Todavía recuerdo ese día La nieve que bailaba en el cielo nocturno Empezando a descender una vez más Siempre fuiste quien sólo miraba hacia adelante Parecía te marcharas a algún lugar lejano Mis sentimientos no le llegan hacia ti Incluso ni siquiera se te cuenta de ellos He estado suspirando por ti durante demasiados inviernos Que ahora ya ni si quiera los puedo contar No puedo ser correspondida, no puedo ser feliz Pero todavía estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca tendrá un final Incluso si es doloroso, mi corazón no se congelara Para ti todos son importantes por igual Pero me pregunto si soy tan importante para ti Si tu deseo es convertirte en una persona feliz Te enviaré una sonrisa Esa la última cosa que puedo hacer Estoy segura de que he olvidado muchas cosas Pero no ese momento especial para mí Pienso de nuevo, una y otra vez En el momento en que nos conocimos Siempre está en mi corazón . Estoy seguro de que no volveré a enamorarme De alguien más, como lo estoy de ti Pienso eso mientras te observo En el paisaje de plata se empieza a acumular He estado suspirando por ti Durante demasiados inviernos Que ahora ya ni si quiera los puedo contar No puede ser correspondida, no puedo ser feliz Aun así, estoy bien… Es lo que intento decirme a mí misma Pero solamente me estoy mintiendo Te lo tengo que transmitir sin dudar Incluso si se trata de un amor que no llegara Ahora, reúno valor Y con todas mis fuerzas te gritare “Te amo” en:At the End of Winter Categoría:Banda sonora